Qui est Erza Scarlet ?
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: L'équipe Natsu se bat contre une criminelle qui a tué de nombreuses personnes. Alors que le combat fait rage, Erza se retrouve K.O sous les gravats d'un mur. A son réveil, elle est seule et lorsqu'elle retourne à la guilde... Elle apprend qu'elle est recherchée pour meurtre. Obligée de fuir, elle cherchera à retrouver son honneur et son passé.


**Qui est Erza Scarlet ?**

_Merci à ma correctrice n°2, Maëva Volland pour le temps passé à traquer mes fautes et son avis._

**Chapitre 01 : Recherchée pour meurtre**

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à lui mettre la main dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils étaient à sa recherche, celle qui avait assassiné de nombreux citoyens. Celle qui avait assassiné plusieurs de leurs amis. Milliana, Freed, Ichiya, Toby et plusieurs autres alliés se trouvaient dans la liste. Ils devaient être vengés. Tuer des gens pour ressusciter une seule personne était un crime auquel il fallait absolument mettre fin. D'autant plus que la personne en question se trouvait être un mage des temps anciens, craint pour sa puissance, sa cruauté et sa folie.

Elle était tellement forte que Fairy Tail doutait. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient en venir à bout, leur ennemie était encore sur pied. Comme si elle était immortelle. Ce duel leur rappelait la bataille contre Hades, il y avait bien longtemps. Sa magie pouvait sembler bien faible à première vue, et pourtant elle en avait une telle maîtrise qu'elle parvenait à résister au feu de Natsu, à la glace de Grey, à la lumière de Loki et même aux épées d'Erza.

La première à tomber avait été Wendy. Au début de leur affrontement, Rosa, puisque tel était son nom, avait drainé toute l'énergie de Wendy si lentement qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ensuite, ca avait été au tour de Lucy, qui n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de sa dernière mission. Sa magie en pleine mutation la mettait en difficulté pour le moment, car elle ne la maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini d'évoluer.

Grey et Natsu étaient tombés dans un piège. Cherchant à toux prix à griller ou geler les fleurs qui sortaient de partout, ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par le pollen et au final étaient tombés dans un profond sommeil. Il ne restait plus qu'Erza, fatiguée, il fallait l'avouer, mais les combats précédents avaient également été fatigants pour celle qui se trouvait face à elle.

Ses longs cheveux blancs souillés par son propre sang, ses yeux bleus semblaient vouloir la transpercer. Erza en avait presque la chair de poule, chose rare. Etait-il possible que la grande Titania perde la lutte ? Non. Elle devait venger toutes les personnes décédées à cause de cette fille, elle devait protéger ses amis étendus sur le sol et sauver Fiore avant que cette folle ne soit à nouveau prise d'une folie meurtrière. Dire qu'en la regardant ainsi, Erza aurait pu être trompée. Cette mage semblait tellement innocente et pourtant, elle était redoutable. Cela lui rappelait ce que Mavis lui avait raconté sur Zeref.

« **Erza Scarlet, tu vas mourir ici avec tes amis.** » déclara Rosa, sûre d'elle.

« **N'y compte pas trop.** » répliqua la rousse en dégainant une épée.

Un instant où elles se dévisagèrent dans un regard de défi, puis celle aux vêtements faits de fleurs leva le bras gauche. Erza l'avait cependant vue venir et elle avait bondi sur son ennemie. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Rosa se battre au corps à corps et elle semblait éviter ce type de bagarres d'ailleurs. La Reine des fées espérait donc avoir trouvé son point faible afin d'en finir rapidement.

« **Tu t'es trompée, Scarlet. Je sais également me défendre.** » argua la blanche, toujours calme.

Erza ne répondit pas, se contentant de donner des coups d'épée malheureusement bloqués par une défense sylvestre. Son épée plantée dans le bois. Ses armes allaient s'épuiser trop vite à ce rythme et Erza ne voyait plus qu'une solution : se battre à mains nues en espérant qu'elle pourrait tout de même compter sur les pouvoirs de son armure féline afin d'accroître sa vitesse et espérer frapper plus vite que les fleurs de son adversaire.

Voyant qu'Erza avait laissé tomber les armes, Rosa en fit autant, à croire qu'elle avait tout de même une vague idée de ce qu'était un combat à armes égales.

Leurs poings volaient, frappaient, étaient esquivés. Les deux femmes étaient d'un niveau équivalent, Erza parvenant cependant à avoir un léger avantage grâce à son armure. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle se retrouvait face à un adversaire aussi puissant, elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'affronter son reflet d'Edoras, leur style de combat était plutôt similaire. C'était même déconcertant. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se hâte, son corps était de plus en plus lourd, la fatigue commençait à l'assaillir.

Elles étaient toutes deux mal en point et s'apprêtaient à donner le coup final. Cependant Natsu semblait s'être réveillé et avait envoyé ses flammes vers elles, souhaitant utiliser sa magie pour donner l'avantage à son amie. Malheureusement, le pollen faisait encore effet et il envoya une boule de feu en direction des hostilités sans parvenir à faire une distinction. Il espérait juste aider Erza.

« **Non Natsu !** » cria la rousse.

Titana était trop occupée à tenter d'éviter le feu, Rosa en profita pour assener un coup de pied qui l'envoya contre un mur, qu'elle traversa avant de tomber sur le sol. Fendu, le mur commença à briller d'une étrange lumière violette avant de s'effriter et tomber en morceaux sous le regard effaré de Rosa.

« **Non, pas ça !** » cria la criminelle.

Erza n'entendit pas le reste, un morceau du mur lui tomba dessus, la plongeant dans l'inconscience, le reste de la pierre l'enterrant vivante.

Une vive douleur l'assaillit. Elle avait mal partout et avait du mal à respirer. Quelque chose pesait sur sa poitrine, quelque chose de froid et d'irrégulier. L'absence de bruit attira son attention. Tout était calme, elle n'étendait que le souffle du vent. Cherchant un peu de forces, elle essaya de pousser ce qui se trouvait sur elle. La poussière qui tombait des pierres l'aveuglait mais au final, elle put sortir rapidement de son tombeau de pierre. Doucement la mémoire lui revenait. Elle se souvenait du combat contre Rosa. Ses amis sur le sol, amochés, Natsu qui avait tenté de la distraire sans succès. D'ailleurs, quand il serait en état, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse regretter de l'avoir confondue avec cette fille. D'ailleurs, en jetant un œil aux ruines qui l'entouraient, elle fut étonnée de ne trouver personne. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi les autres n'étaient plus là ? Et où était passé cette Rosa ?

Bien que ses blessures soient douloureuses, elle chercha partout autour des ruines, mais elle ne trouva personne. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient partis sans elle ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de ses amis. Peut-être avaient-ils été ramassés par quelqu'un ? Non, ils n'avaient croisé personne durant leur voyage, cette région était désertique et quelqu'un l'aurait certainement retrouvée en fouillant les décombres.

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ses affaires avaient disparues. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait retourner à Fairy Tail pour vérifier si par hasard ses amis n'y étaient pas retournés. Dans le cas contraire, elle devrait rassembler plusieurs personnes pour partir à leur recherche.

Malgré son inquiétude, elle devait se faire une raison. Reprenant le chemin vers la ville, elle n'allait pas aller loin sans argent, sans magie et sans énergie. Elle allait certainement mettre plusieurs jours à rentrer à la maison, mais elle devait se hâter.

Elle trouva de quoi manger dans la forêt, mais ses blessures, plus importantes que ce qu'elle pensait, la ralentirent et il lui fallut près d'une semaine pour rallier Magnolia.

La guilde semblait drôlement animée aujourd'hui, il y avait des clients jusque sur la terrasse du premier étage. Faisant fi des regards braqués sur elle, elle passa la porte, cherchant du regard les membres disparus, mais elle ne voyait que les autres membres de la guilde.

« **Mira, est-ce que Natsu et les autres sont revenus ?** » demanda Erza, accoudée au bar.

« **Pardon ?** » demanda la barmaid, stupéfaite.

« **Est-ce que Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy sont revenus de mission ?** » répéta la rousse.

« **Oui, ils sont actuellement à l'infirmerie.** » répondit Mirajane, perplexe.

« **Je monte. J'ai besoin de soins aussi.** » reprit la rousse en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« **Je suis désolée, mais les personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à la guilde n'ont pas accès à ces escaliers.** » intervint la blanche en lui faisant face, « **De plus, nous ne sommes pas un hôpital, si vous avez besoin de vous faire soigner, l'hôpital de Magnolia est un peu plus loin au sud.** »

« **Mira, tu as bu ou quoi ?** » demanda Erza sans comprendre.

« **Eh, Mira !** » intervint Macao en approchant, « **C'est elle, non ?** » demanda-t-il en montrant un parchemin.

« **Qu'est-ce que.. ?** » demanda l'épéiste sans comprendre.

« **Vous avez un sacré culot pour vous faire passer pour un membre de Fairy Tail alors que vous êtes recherchée !** » répliqua la démone, prête à passer à l'action.

« **Comment ça recherchée ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?!** » s'écria la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

« **A l'attaque !** »

Comment ça « _A l'attaque_ » ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Erza ne comprenait pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait la déstabilisait. Est-ce que toute la guilde était véritablement en train de l'attaquer ? Oui. Pas le temps de comprendre, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de ce guêpier rapidement mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous sur elle.

« **Mira, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?!** » demanda Erza, « **Natsu a déteint sur vous ou quoi ?!** » s'écria la rousse, prise dans la foule.

« **N'insulte pas les membres de notre guilde, sale monstre !** » cria Lisanna.

« **Il n'y a que les gens honnêtes qui se comportent en homme !** » renchérit Elfman qui venait de se joindre aux autres.

« **Arrêtez, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** » s'écria la rousse en se dégageant de la foule.

« **C'est toi la malade ici !** » déclara Kanna.

Cela ne servait à rien de discuter, personne ne l'écoutait. Pour partir rapidement sans faire de mal aux autres, elle équipa à nouveau son armure féline, disparaissant presque aussitôt des yeux de ses adversaires, attrapant le parchemin que tenait Macao au passage. Surpris, plusieurs membres s'en allèrent à sa recherche, d'autres se mirent à fouiller toute la guilde. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas affronter le monde, elle était trop faible. Résignée, elle tenta de passer par Fairy Hills pour prendre quelques affaires, mais la chambre refusa de s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle y introduisit la clé. Si même sa chambre ne la reconnaissait pas, que lui restait-il ?

Sans rien, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin.

« **Désolée Jubia, je vais te piquer quelques trucs mais je te promets de tout te rendre. Ou de te rembourser en tous cas.** » marmonna-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre toujours ouverte de la mage d'eau.

Elle aurait bien pris des vêtements à Levy mais toutes les deux n'avaient pas vraiment la même taille de vêtements, alors que Jubia s'approchait de la sienne.

Dans la penderie, elle attrapa une robe, un chemisier, un pantalon, quelques sous-vêtements, un sac également. Elle emprunta un peu d'argent et de quoi manger qu'elle fourra au fond du sac avec les vêtements, la vieille cape couleur sable. Dans la chambre de Levy, elle chercha un livre qui pourrait l'aider sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais il y avait trop de choix et elle renonça pour aller se cacher en dehors de la ville, attrapant juste une carte et une boussole. Elle avait passé trop de temps à Fairy Hills, il fallait qu'elle se sauve avant que les filles ne rentrent.

Quelqu'un arrivait déjà, les pas résonnaient sur les marches devant le bâtiment. Erza s'en alla précipitamment, refermant la porte le plus doucement possible avant de s'échapper par la porte de secours et de s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Elle n'avait pas pu emporter grand-chose mais cela suffirait pour tenir quelques jours.

Une fois assez profondément enfoncée dans la forêt, elle estima être en sécurité pour un moment et décida de regarder un peu ce qu'on lui reprochait. Attrapant l'avis que lisait Mirajane, Erza n'en revenait pas. Sous une photo peu flatteuse se trouvait un petit texte.

« _Nous recherchons E. Scarlet morte ou vive. Il s'agit d'une magicienne ayant commis de nombreux meurtres parmi les civils et les mages. Récompense : Jewels_ »

La jeune fille était choquée. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Cette affiche, elle l'avait vue quelques jours plus tôt avec la tête et le nom de Rosa Amaryllis. Réfléchissant, plusieurs hypothèses lui venaient en tête, mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle s'embrouillait. Etait-ce un sort ? Une dimension parallèle ? Un autre monde, un peu comme Edoras ? Il fallait qu'elle affine ses hypothèses pour trouver ce qui lui était véritablement arrivé et trouver comment retrouver sa place d'origine. D'ailleurs, si elle se trouvait être une tueuse… où se trouvait Rosa ? Avaient-elles échangé leurs places ou n'existait-elle pas ici ? A moins qu'elle soit encore une méchante. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre pour le moment.

Calmement, Erza entreprit d'établir un ordre de priorité quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour commencer, trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se rétablir un peu et acheter de quoi se soigner ainsi que le journal. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus avec les dernières nouvelles.

Cette situation lui faisait penser à Gérard et sa guilde. Elle se retrouvait dans des circonstances similaires, mais… l'avait-il également oubliée ? Certainement. Mais bien qu'elle puisse défaire les mages de Fairy Tail plutôt aisément tant que le Maître et les autres mages de sa catégorie n'intervenaient pas, Gérard, lui… elle savait qu'il gagnerait contre elle, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu ses progrès lors des Jeux et contre Tartaros. De plus… Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui, elle ne pourrait pas se donner à fond.

Après quelques heures de marche et un passage par une officine, elle s'arrêta dans une clairière de la forêt, près d'un ruisseau. Elle avait besoin de nettoyer toute cette crasse convenablement ainsi que ses blessures. Après plusieurs minutes à grimacer, elle se sécha comme elle le put avant d'enfiler un pantalon slim noir, ses bottes, une chemise blanche. N'ayant pas grand-chose pour camoufler la couleur vive de ses cheveux, elle tenta de les dissimuler du mieux possible sous un chapeau noir tout simple. Le même que son amie avait mis pour la réception du Roi de Fiore quelques temps plus tôt, mais en noir. Puis elle termina par la cape.

Se sentir propre lui avait fait du bien et à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre en quête d'un abri tranquille pour se reposer un peu. D'après le journal, Crime Sorcière se trouvait tout au nord de Fiore actuellement, Erza pouvait donc occuper une de leur cachette sans crainte. Heureusement que Meldy lui avait donné une carte pendant les Jeux et surtout, heureusement qu'elle avait mémorisé la plupart des lieux.

Elle se trouvait actuellement entre Magnolia et Onibus, normalement il y avait une grotte un peu plus au nord, une grotte très profonde qu'ils avaient un peu aménagée. Bien sûr, l'endroit était dissimulé et des pièges se trouvaient un peu partout.

Deux jours étaient passés. Son corps lui faisait moins mal et elle avait récupéré assez d'énergie magique pour se défendre sans puiser dans ses réserves. Elle avait mis à profit son temps pour réfléchir calmement aux hypothèses qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit, approfondissant certaines et rayant d'autres. Elle était parvenue à retenir deux hypothèses parmi tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Soit il s'agissait d'un sort d'inversion auquel cas Rosa aurait pris sa place et par extension, tous les exploits d'Erza étaient devenus ceux de Rosa. Soit elle avait été transportée dans un monde parallèle où elle avait mal tourné. Cependant… dans le cas numéro un, si elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, en était-il de même pour Rosa ?

Elle était perdue. A qui ou quoi pouvait-t-elle se fier ? Sa famille ne la reconnaissait pas, elle était recherchée et pas vraiment en grande forme. Tout cela l'avait démoralisée, que devait-elle faire ?

Elle n'avait cessé de se déplacer sans pour autant s'éloigner des villes. Elle devait rester informée de la position de Crime Sorcière mais également de l'unité royale qui avait été dépêchée à Magnolia depuis qu'elle avait été aperçue là-bas. Mais les choses se compliquaient. Si elle était parvenue à se renseigner tout en restant dans l'ombre, avec Gérard et le gouvernement sur ses talons, ça allait se compliquer. D'autant plus que Crime Sorcière était toujours une guilde considérée comme illégale car indépendante. Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça…

Cachée sous sa cape, elle traversait le marché, achetant de quoi manger, guettant au passage les endroits à éviter. Comme elle le pensait, l'armée royale tournait dans les rues de Fiore et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Fairy Tail étant la guilde de la ville, plusieurs membres avaient été envoyés en renfort pour la débusquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne sinon sa signature magique allait être repérée.

Encore une fois, rien de concluant, et toujours aucune trace de Rosa. Titania était certaine qu'elle avait pris sa place à Fairy Tail, mais son ennemie n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans son antre, elle croisa la route de Lucy. Elle avait espéré ne pas croiser ses amis, elle ne voulait pas se battre contre elle. Essayant de passer sans se faire repérer, elle se rendit pourtant vite compte que la blonde l'avait suivie à l'orée de la forêt. S'arrêtant brusquement, elle baissa la tête.

« **Lucy… S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Je ne veux pas affronter mes amis.** » déclara Erza, sombre.

« **Nous ne sommes pas amies, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Et ne me parle pas aussi familièrement, je ne te connais même pas !** » lança la constellationniste.

Erza sentait la haine dans sa voix, le dégoût même. C'était tellement dur de l'entendre parler ainsi…

« **Ouvre-toi, Porte du Lion ! Loki !** » cria la fée, prête à se battre.

Erza se retourna soudainement, revêtant son armure de samouraï. Elle devait faire face, mettre hors d'état de nuire Lucy et ses esprits sans lui faire trop de mal.

« **Loki, il faut la capturer, cette fille a tué des gens.** » expliqua la maîtresse des esprits.

« **Je suis désolée Loki, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.** » déclara Erza, en position.

« **Erza ?! Lucy, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** » demanda le lion, perplexe.

« **Tu… Tu te souviens de moi ?!** » s'écria Erza, surprise.

« **Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** » répondit Loki sans comprendre.

« **Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut l'arrêter, elle a tué des gens, c'est une criminelle !** » insista Heartfilia.

« **C'est faux. Ecoute Loki, je vais devoir t'affronter et ça ne m'enchante pas. Je sais que tu peux forcer ta porte, s'il te plaît, retrouve-moi dès que possible, je dois te parler, c'est très important !** » expliqua la rousse, « **Je t'expliquerai. **»

« **Tu ne parviendras pas à corrompre mes esprits, espèce de folle !** »

Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Erza le frappa en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, le poussant en arrière avant de s'enfuir avec son armure féline. Elle entendit Lucy crier après elle, la traitant de lâche avant de renvoyer Loki dans son monde. S'éloignant le plus possible, elle espérait que Loki puisse la rejoindre rapidement. Les esprits se souvenaient d'elle. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'ils vivent dans un autre monde. De fait, s'il se souvenait d'elle, cela voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait dans son monde d'origine et qu'elle était plutôt victime d'un sort.

Elle avait eu de la chance, Lucy était seule et elle n'avait pas eu de mal à la berner, mais il fallait qu'elle évite de revenir en ville pour le moment. Magnolia était trop surveillée.

A l'abri, elle souffla un instant. Elle avait heureusement eu le temps de prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ville. D'ailleurs, elle était affamée, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment et elle se hâta de dévorer ce qu'elle avait pu acheter.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'elle était recherchée, ses ressources s'amenuisaient et si cela devait continuer, bientôt elle allait devoir voler pour survivre. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Crime Sorcière avait été vue non loin d'ici. Si Gérard s'en mêlait, sa course allait vite prendre fin.

« **Erza ?** » demanda une voix masculine.

Surprise, la magicienne sursauta avant de revêtir l'une de ses armures.

« **Calme-toi, c'est moi !** » reprit la voix, « **C'est Loki !** »

Titania se sentait bête d'avoir eu peur de lui, mais en même temps, elle était constamment sur ses gardes ces derniers temps et elle était plutôt fatiguée.

« **Excuse-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.** »

« **Je comprends. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, Lucy a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour me retenir. Elle m'a raconté tellement de choses étranges, comme tous les autres membres de la guilde d'ailleurs.** » expliqua l'étoile.

« **Je me doute. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre au début. Mais depuis que je t'ai vu, j'en suis venue à penser que si tous le monde est ainsi, c'est à cause d'un sort. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai été échangée avec la criminelle que nous cherchions. D'ailleurs, j'étais sur le point de la battre avant que tout ne bascule.** »

« **Dis-moi, cette fille, elle a pas les cheveux blancs et un chignon entremêlé de fleurs sur la tête ? Plutôt petite avec un air innocent ?** »

« **Si. C'est elle.** » répondit Erza.

« **Je l'ai vue à la guilde. Elle a effectivement pris ta place et elle berne tout le monde. J'ai dit à Lucy que son aura était étrange, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.** »

« **Personne ne m'a reconnue non plus quand je leur ai parlé. A part toi. Je suppose donc que les autres esprits de Lucy me reconnaîtront également. Cependant, c'est Fairy Tail et toutes les personnes qui me connaissent qui devraient se souvenir de moi...** »

Ils parlèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza tombe de fatigue. Lucy n'étant pas en mission, il lui proposa de monter la garde pour qu'elle puisse dormir convenablement, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver une solution pour le moment, néanmoins, Loki avait promis qu'il chercherait des infos sur une telle magie à l'aide des autres esprits.

Loki était toujours là lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'Ariès avait relayé l'information et que Crux était en pleines recherches, mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucune réponse.

Alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement, Loki l'interpella.

« **Erza, tu devrais remballer tes affaires. Je sens que quelqu'un approche.** » déclara-t-il.

« **Merde…** »

Terminant sa bouchée, elle rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, attrapa sa cape et s'apprêtait à sortir. Malheureusement Loki et elle se retrouvèrent face à face avec Gérard lui-même. Ils avaient été plus rapides que ce que pensait le lion.

« **Alors c'est là que tu te cachais…** » marmonna le magicien.

« **Gérard…** » murmurèrent les deux autres, surpris, puis Erza s'adressa à l'esprit, « **Retourne dans le monde des esprits. Je vais me débrouiller. **»

« **Parce que tu crois qu'il va t'écouter ? S'il réagit comme Lucy, tu…** »

« **Vas-t'en Loki. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.** » gronda-t-elle en fixant Gérard qui se tenait devant elle, visiblement calme.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu devrais retourner auprès de ta maîtresse avant d'avoir des ennuis.** » déclara le recherché.

« **Tu ne comprends pas. Quelqu'un a jeter un sort et…** »

« **Arrête Loki.** » ordonna Erza en revêtant son armure, « **Vas chercher la solution. S'il te plaît.** »

« **Erza, tu oublies que tu n'es pas ma maîtresse, je n'ai donc pas à t'obéir.** »

« **Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Je vais régler ça seule.** » reprit la rousse, « **Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous faisons face, toi et moi. N'est-ce pas Gérard ? **»

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne t'ai jamais vue, je ne te connais pas.** » répliqua froidement le bleu.

Erza sourit, dépitée. Lui aussi l'avait finalement oubliée. C'était tellement risible. Elle avait espéré que lui au moins se souviendrait d'elle. Mais non.

« **Tu ne te souviens pas, hein ? Pourtant, je m'en souviens très bien, moi.** »

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** »

Gérard s'élança sur elle, poussant Loki en dehors de la grotte.

« **La Tour du Paradis où nous avons été esclaves.** » déclara Erza

« **Tu te trompes, je ne t'ai jamais vue là-bas.** » répondit-il, lançant son poing qu'elle évita de justesse.

« **Plus tard, tu as voulu terminer la construction de la tour et tu avais besoin de moi pour l'utiliser comme une arme.** » ajouta la fée.

« **C'est faux. Il s'agissait d'une autre personne.** »

« **Non. C'était moi.** » cria-t-elle en se contentant de se défendre. « **J'ai cru que tu étais mort, mais Wendy t'a soigné et tu as voulu détruire le Nirvana quelques temps après ! Tu as voulu te suicider avec un sort d'autodestruction ! Tu te souviens ?** » demanda-t-elle.

Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Elle avait enduré beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, Gérard était la goutte de trop. D'accord, leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë mais de là à ne plus du tout la reconnaître… Même lorsqu'il avait été amnésique il s'était souvenu de son nom. Alors pourquoi maintenant non ?

« **Tu t'es rendu à l'armée pour expier tes fautes et plus tard Ultear et Meldy sont venues te libérer. J'étais sur l'île Tenrô, Maître Mavis a arrêté notre temps à cause de l'attaque d'Agnologia !** » cria-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler.

« **Arrête de raconter des inepties, ce n'était pas toi, c'était Rosa !** » intervint Meldy qui venait de se montrer.

« **Dans ce cas, comment je saurais que tu considérais Ultear comme ta propre mère ? Que Jubia est ta meilleure amie ? Comment je saurais tous ces détails si je n'avais pas ces souvenirs en commun avec vous ?** » se défendit la rousse, acculée contre un mur.

« **J'en sais rien, mais je sais que tu as tué des gens !** » reprit la rose, « **Et je t'interdis de parler d'Ultear !** »

« **Je… Quand vous êtes venus nous trouver avant les Jeux de la Magie pour nous aider à développer notre Second Origine… On s'est retrouvés tous les deux en haut de la colline, sur la plage.** » commença-t-elle en rougissant, « **Je me suis énervée contre toi, je t'ai giflé et j'ai basculé. On a dégringolé toute la colline et… et…** » continua-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

« **Ca suffit.** » dit-il, perturbé, « **Tu ne peux pas être au courant de ça, ce n'est pas po…** »

« **Halte-là !** » cria une voix inconnue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte. L'armée royale était là, elle les avait retrouvés.

« **Gérard Fernandez, Erza Scarlet et toi, inconnue, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.** » reprit le garde.

« **Il faut qu'on dégage !** » s'écria Meldy, affolée.

Malheureusement, les gardes bouchaient l'entrée, ils étaient pris au piège. Le chef demanda aux fugitifs de se laisser faire, mais Crime Sorcière et Erza ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils commencèrent à se battre, laissant Meldy en arrière. Erza ne savait pas s'il lui faisait confiance ou s'ils avaient juste un intérêt commun, mais il semblait la laisser tranquille durant le combat.

Ils se battaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et se retrouvèrent dos à dos, Meldy ayant disparue.

« **Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment tu as appris tout ça, mais, tu ne peux pas avoir assisté à tout ça.** » dit le Maître de Crime Sorcière.

« **Pourtant, c'était bien moi.** » répondit la jeune fille tristement.

Ils se séparèrent, reprenant le combat. Cette unité était vraiment retorde et puissante. Ils n'étaient que deux pour une trentaine de soldats. Et Meldy qui avait disparue… Erza s'inquiétait d'ailleurs. Elle espérait que l'adolescente n'ait pas été capturée.

A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était retrouvée en difficulté, mais elle devait vaincre. Elle avait été si près du but avec Gérard… Changeant d'armure, elle commençait à peiner face à tous ces assaillants, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours se faisait ressentir. Si elle continuait à ce train, ils allaient y rester. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à battre un adversaire et par-dessus tout, leur magie diminuait à vue d'œil.

« **Kanso, Armure Nakagami !** »

Cela ne durerait pas longtemps, mais elle aurait assez de puissance pour se débarrasser des mages inhibiteurs de magie et leur permettre de s'enfuir. Un coup de lance envoya dix d'entre eux au tapis. Elle venait de surprendre tout le monde. Puisque personne ne se souvenait d'elle, la quantité et la puissance de ses armures leur était inconnue. Ce simple coup l'avait cependant bien fatiguée et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle résiste encore bien longtemps.

« **Soldats ! Concentrez-vous sur la fille !** »

Plusieurs soldats délaissèrent le maître de la guilde indépendante pour venir en renfort de leurs compagnons contre celle qui semblait invincible. Elle était fatiguée, son armure était si lourde à présent qu'elle avait des difficultés à bouger. Malgré tout, elle tenta un autre coup en puisant dans ses dernières forces. Elle cria pour se donner du courage, un cri de rage, un cri de désespoir.

Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol, il ne restait plus que cinq miliciens. Gérard semblait plus à l'aise. Certainement parce que sa magie n'était plus drainée par quinze personnes à la fois. Erza était à bout de force. Physiquement et psychologiquement. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait de ne pas être parvenue à rendre la mémoire à son ami de toujours. Elle était si près du but…

Plus un bruit. Juste une respiration sifflante. Levant péniblement la tête, il était debout, visiblement bien amoché, lui aussi. Mais il avait vaincu, c'était le principal. Tant bien que mal, elle se releva, elle devait le suivre, il devait se souvenir d'elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Un bruit métallique attira son attention. L'un d'eux avait repris conscience et braquait un pistolet magique sur Gérard. Elle connaissait ces pistolets, elle les avait déjà vus à l'œuvre plusieurs années auparavant. Jamais elle n'avait oublié ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. L'adrénaline l'aida à courir, elle devait se mettre entre le projectile et la cible. Peu lui importait de mourir à présent. Plus personne ne se souvenait d'elle après tout.

Un coup de feu retentit puis le pistolet tomba sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Erza se jetait sur lui, prête à le pousser.

« **Je t'aim...** » murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues malgré un sourire sincère.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Le rayon rouge lui transperçait la poitrine, lui causant une douleur violente. Au même moment, tout se bousculait dans la tête du magicien qui recollait les morceaux. Ce n'était pas Erza qui avait tué tous ces gens. C'était Rosa Amaryllis. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec cette fille s'effaçaient, laissant place à sa véritable mémoire. Erza… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

« **Er…za…** » marmonna-t-il, fixant l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

Son regard suivit la chute du corps inerte et couvert de blessures qui tomba à ses pieds. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait. Elle était allongée sur le sol poussiéreux, elle ne bougeait pas. Les mains tremblantes, Gérard l'appela avant de la secouer légèrement, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne semblait même plus respirer. Brusquement, son regard fixa le garde et l'arme réglée entre les positions « tuer » et « paralyser ». La haine s'emparait de lui. La lumière déclinait rapidement, comme s'il l'attirait, tandis qu'une sphère se formait au creux de sa main. Son adversaire avait pris peur. Il le savait, il allait mourir. Cela se lisait sur son visage.

**Fin du chapitre 01**


End file.
